


waking/dreaming

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-Incest, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he's afraid of what she'll do, if he says no
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: You Have the Right to Remain Anon





	waking/dreaming

he should try harder, he knows that, unbuckling his belt and throwing his shirt in the hamper. on the beside, she wriggles her naked shoulders into the covers, the bare budding chest thrust upward into the cold air. impatient.

despite himself, his cock gives an urgent throb and he feels both relieved and disgusted with himself. he needs to be hard for the proceeding to carry on, but part of him never wants this to be acceptable, despite its routine now.

he should be trying harder not to fuck her in the first place.

he throws his jeans and underwear onto a nearby chair and slips a calloused hand between her legs, to see how eager she is tonight, and she makes a quiet desperate noise. his mild finger slides through her like butter, warm and easy and jim hangs his head for a moment as his dick pulses and jerks awake. she'll need at least four or five tonight, before she settles down. before they can go to sleep.

he never realized, before her, that puberty made little girls just as horny as it made little boys.

she inhales sharply, done with her impatient squirming as he slides a second finger in next to the first, listening to the wet squelch of her body swallowing his fingers up, hungrily taking him in.

he'd never in his life consider doing this, before her. even after, he tried to tell her no. tried to talk her out of this. but eleven didn't seem to understand why it was wrong, and even after he explained it to her, she didn't seem to _care_ that it was wrong. he doesn't want to, but he's afraid of what she'll do if he really says no. afraid of what kind of risks she'll take if he doesn't provide the thing that she needs.

or at least he didn't want to, at first. he knows, watching her soft mouth gape open, little anguished whines escaping her as her tiny cunt creams over his fingers, that now it's a lie.

she lazily keeps her knees open for him as jim climbs between her legs, big hands kneading at her pink aching nipples, a faint dazed smile still on face.

he won't kiss her - that's something a man does to his wife at the end of a night. but he'll place his mouth over her wet aching cunt and kiss her there, fucking into her carelessly with tongue and fingers until she cums again, squealing loudly this time as her knees press into his ears.

eleven looks more relaxed now, but he knows it won't last long. she needs at least four good rounds in a night, and least one of those with a cock inside her or she'll wake him up in the middle of the night, trying to make him fit in that narrow pussy, even when he knows it would only hurt her.

as he sits up again, she smiles and holds her hands behind her knees, presenting that pussy to him, as if to say 'now?'

he tries to make the actual act of fucking...not impersonal, but more casual and mechanical than he might with any other. panting above her, feeling that hungry little cunt milk him as she cums over and over, he tries to disconnect his brain from the act and let his body do what it needs to do to get them through this. they don't talk much, because unless she wants him to stop, he has no desire to hear her encourage him or tell him how good it feels, and he can't think of anything he wants less than to whisper filth in her ear.

but eleven still moans and cries, sometimes, though not very loudly. face down on the bed, his cock balls deep, she'll try to grind back into him and cry "yes" sometimes, and his brain might be conflicted about that, but his dick isn't at all.

in the day, he is nearly like a normal father, and he tries to react like any other normal father. and at night...

he feels like he's crushing her, thighs spread and she mewls helplessly beneath him, pussy s q u e e z i n g all the sense out of him, moaning under her breath as she cums around his dick again. he pins her knees to the bed, fucks her savagely into the mattress as he gets closer and closer to his one and only orgasm of the night, brutalizing her cunt until the tension in him becomes so tight that it bursts into her, white cream that glazes her hole, bubbles out of the tight red pussy, and his lizard brain makes his thumb smear it all over her.

she smiles beatifically at him as he cleans her off, sleepy and satisfied. and he knows that tomorrow, he'll do it all over again. because this is a trap of his own making, and now he's thoroughly caught.


End file.
